Private Property of Vera Black
by Blue Sapphire786
Summary: "Moony, is this what I think it is?" Sirius dared to ask. "Yes Padfoot, this the diary of your baby sister." Sirius cautiously opened the cover of the book.'This is the Private Property of Vera Black. If you are Sirius or Regulus, close this NOW'
1. The Prologue

Private Property of Vera Black

_**I added on to the chapter!**_

_**Hello readers, **_

_**This is starting in like Order of the Phoenix, but I highly doubt I'll mention the now Sirius until the very end of the story. So, I have read a lot of stories about James' sister or Remus' sister falling in love with Sirius Black. And I definitely love them, I just think Sirius having a little sister will be an excellent twist. I could not for the life of me find a better nickname for Sirius and Regulus, but I refuse to resort to the popular ones, Reg/Reggie/Siri. Just ew. By the way, everything that looks like it's familiar, I assure you, it probably came from JK Rowling. I probably only own 15% of the characters. Anyways, Enjoy!**_

"Hello Moony, thanks for stopping by. I could definitely use the company. Living with Kreacher is driving me insane!" Sirius whined, inviting Remus into 12 Grimauld Place.

"Well I wanted to give you something that would probably relieve your boredom." Remus replied, pulling out a tiny little box from his coat.

"Oh thank you Moony, I'm sure this box will be a great form of entertainment." He muttered sarcastically, dragging Remus into the living room.

"I'm serious!"Remus exclaimed. "NO, no jokes about your name. This is important." He then proceeded to enlarge the box until it was half his size.

"Moony, what is in that box?"Sirius asked worrying. Remus pulled out a worn leather book and handed it to him.

"Moony, is this what I think it is?" Sirius dared to ask.

"Yes Padfoot, this the diary of your baby sister." Sirius cautiously opened the cover of the book.'This is the Private Property of Vera Black. If you are Sirius or Regulus, close this NOW!'

"Where did you even get this?"Sirius looked suspicious.

"They were in my attic. Oh I swear Padfoot, I haven't read _any_ of it. I would only look at the pictures on the cover." Remus reassured. "I'll leave you to read it yourself. I'll see you later then." He tactfully left the house, Sirius barely paying attention. He remembered when she had gotten her eleventh birthday present.

**_Flashback_**

_"Happy birthday Vera!" 'Dromeda and Cissy called. Vera, Relus (oh no Vera's stupid nickname's still stuck in my head!), and I hopped down the stairs to meet our favorite cousins._

_"Eleven already...my little Vera's going to start Hogwarts soon!" Cissy cried dramatically. She only showed this side of her to us. It was strange, when Mum or Aunt Druella were there, she would stand straight and stay quiet. Why should anyone change themselves?_

_"She better get into Slytherin." Mum warned. I knew what she was going to say next. "Unlike this ungrateful boy, Gryffindor!" she spit out in disgust. I was a proud Gryffindor thank you very much!_

_"Where's my present 'Dromeda? Please Please, give it to me!" Vera whined. _

_"We bought a combined present Vera!" 'Dromeda teased. Vera's eyes widened in horror. _

_"You didn't..." she whispered. _

_"No we didn't, 'Dromeda's just joking. Look what I got you!" Cissy called walking "Slytherin like, head held high" into the hall. She returned with a giant fluffball in her arms. _

_"You didn't..." Relus and I begged. Not a kitten!_

_"She did! Oh thank you thank you Cissy!" Vera was ecstatic. I looked beggingly at Mum. _

_"Narcissa...Very well then, as long as it stays upstairs in your room." Mum agreed. I looked at Vera, Of Course, puppy eyes. Why did it only work with her?_

_"Here's mine Vera!" 'Dromeda handed her a leather bound blue book. _

_"A diary...I'm eleven now!" Vera protested!_

_"Say Vera, do you remember Bella's wedding?" Cissy asked. _

_"No, how could I? I was only six!" Vera exclaimed._

_"Exactly!" Cissy and 'Dromeda exclaimed at the same time._

_"I wish I had a journal to remember all of Hogwarts." Cissy reassured her. _

_"Fine, I'll do it. Only because you asked me to!" Vera._

_****__End Flashback_  


From that day on, Vera and the diary were inseparable. She had placed a magic spell lock that only allowed her to read it. Sirius took a deep breath, battled the tears and began reading the one book that now mean the world to him.

* * *

_**Year One**_

_September 1__st__, _

_I assure you I refuse to rewrite the date every single time I write from now on, so just get used to. Let me tell you about myself then. Future Vera here you go: I am eleven years old with short curly brown hair that I can _never_ fix properly. I'm tall, almost as tall as Relus, my twin brother. I'm older though, by five whole minutes! His real name is Regulus, but it was such a mouthful when I was younger. That's kind of like Sirius' name, who I still call Sirus. But who cares about my obnoxiously annoying brothers. _

Sirius laughed to himself. Well, there was no need to worry about entertainment anymore, he had Vera.

_**I just had the brain spark and thought, must write it down! Anyways, tell me what you think!**_


	2. The Fears of Sorting

Private Property of Vera Black

_**Hello readers,**_  
_**I have read a lot of stories about James' sister or Remus' sister falling in love with Sirius Black. And I definitely love them, I just think Sirius having a little sister will be an excellent twist. I could not for the life of me find a better nickname for Sirius and Regulus, but I refuse to resort to the popular ones, Reg/Reggie/Siri. Just ew. By the way, everything that looks like it's familiar, I assure you, it probably came from JK Rowling. I probably only own 15% of the characters. **_

_**Firstly, I want to thank all my reviewers!**_

_**~ dancingtothebeatles: Thanks for the review! I think if you look at the top of the story, near the rating it should say Remus/OC...I would NEVER EVER EVER make James fall in love with anyone other than Lily! So yeah, it's about Remus and Vera. That's why he had the diaries. Well thanks! Read on! **_

_**~angelvan105: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the idea! And I'm sorry I'm writing late...but school is a constant I-hate-you-but-I-still-have-to-do-all-the-homework!**_

_**~Random person who put Reviewer: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the name Vera, I think it's pretty too. And don't worry, after this, the Sirius of Book 5 will be GONE! (for the most part!)**_

_**Finally, Favoriters and Alerters! Thanks:**_  
_**FunkyMonkey951, xoxosmileyfacexoxo, Christina-Lupin, c7a7t7, flowerspot, dancingtothebeatles, BookGirl13, angelvan105, katieepotter, atsari, Wings of Fire and Ice**_

_**Beware, I was drinking Starbucks while writing so if she sounds hyper, sorry, that's just me... Anyways, to the story!**_

After the welcoming feast  
Of course this would happen to me. After all the possibilities I had envisioned myself in, I could have sworn _Hufflepuff_ never crossed my mind.

Just kidding, no, I am definitely not a Hufflepuff, no offense to them of course. The sorting was really confusing. It went a little like this:

_I skipped off the train, walking besides Relus. Sirus wanted to introduce me to his friends, but I knew that if I had gotten into Slytherin, not only would I disappoint him, but I would also disappoint his friends. So I knew sitting with Relus wouldn't be that bad. It was just the fact that he was so sure that Slytherin was our destiny that made me want to cry. _

_"First years! First years!" Professor McGonagall led us to boats that would take us across a beautiful lake. I knew all the teachers names and faces already. When Sirus came back for winter holidays, we made him put a memory of all the teachers into a vial so we could see who they were. _

_Relus and I nervously stepped into the boat. Another boy and girl sat with us. The boy, Henry Abbott told us that his family had been in Hufflepuff for generations. Relus sneered and I knew that I had to stop myself from doing it to. It was just a habit! The girl was Adele Fuentes, she had lived in Spain all her life, even though her parents were British. She had been accepted into Beauxbotons as well, but her Muggle Born parents wanted her to stay in the UK. _

_I knew that Relus was probably puking, but gosh that's so rude!_

_"My name's Vera Black. Nice to meet you!" I exclaimed, mock shaking hands with them. They laughed and tried to shake Relus' hand too but he just looked disgusted. "He's...got personal bubble issues. I'm sorry about that. This is my twin Regulus!"_

_"Well it's nice to meet you too. Oh looks like we are here!" Adele called before jumping out of the boat and helping me out. Unfortunately, my foot slipped and I tripped right into, oh just my luck, Sirus and his friends. He fell over with a curse. _

_"Ah, Sirius look at you, this little girl was able to push you down?" A boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and ugly glasses mocked. So this was the infamous James Potter, Sirius had told us all about his friends. _

_"I'll have you know, I am his sister. And I'm not all that little! I'm actually only one year younger than you!" I was pissed. Sirus looked at me, surprised. "Oh fine, only for you brother." I knew he wouldn't be too happy if I made enemies of his friends. "I'm Vera Black, pleased to meet you." I smiled at him mockingly and then looked at the rest of the group. _

_Remus Lupin looked just as tired and scarred as Sirus told us. But he had really pretty eyes, so I'm sure that compensated! Peter had watery eyes and was a little shorter than me, but he looked nice so whatever. Before I could introduce myself to the rest of them, Sirius took over. _

_"What's wrong Regulus, trying to stand with the rest of the slimy Slytherins?" I glanced behind me, Relus was nowhere to be found. Sirus pointed him out, he was trying to join their group. I sighed, there's no changing that. "Oh well Vera, I know you'll live up to your obviously much better brother's reputation. Now I have to go sit down. But good luck!" Sirus left with a wave as his friends gave me the "boy nod". _

_"Abbot, Henry!" He walked up tentatively up to the hat. "Hufflepuff!" darn, looks like he's keeping tradition alive! A few more people went. Then it was Relus' turn. _

_"Black, Regulus!" all the Slytherins cheered while the others just glared. The hat didn't even touch his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Sirius groaned. I gave Relus a tight smile before it was my turn..._

_"Black, Vera!" The Slytherins cheered, but Sirus got all the Gryffindors to cheer too. This made the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws at least politely clap for me. I walked up, wondering where the heck I would be put. _

_"Well well, my first doubtful Black! All the others knew they wanted to be in Slytherin, except for your brother of course. You have no idea though? Ok let's see, you are very intelligent, but compared to your bravery, I'd have to say courage overrules. You'll do great things with your brother! GRYFFINDOR!" I laughed as I stared into Sirus' proud face. Even though I had disappointed every person in my family, Sirus' face made it so perfectly worth it. I just hope the others will understand..._

"You keep a diary Vera?" Adele looked amused. She had been placed here too. It was fantastic!

"Hey! It was a birthday present. My cousins told me I could keep the kitten, Buttercup, only if I kept up with it." I defended myself, knowing my face was red. I got embarrassed too easily. That made Mommy really mad. Oh no! Mommy can't possibly send me a howler! I shot out of bed and ran out the door.

"Where are you going?" Adele asked.

"Brother!" I sputtered before running down to the boy's staircase. I took a deep breathe before climbing up their stairs and knocking on the door. "Sirus! Sirus!" I called.

"What are you doing out here?" James opened the door, surprised. I didn't even answer just ran in with my hand over my eyes.

"Ewww! My eyes! My eyes! I've been scarred for life. Sirus! What the heck is up with stupid boys! Don't you guys know how to put a shirt on _before_ opening the door?" I exclaimed, slamming right into the bed. Remus, who was in the top bunk fell right out of the bed and hit the ground. They all roared with laughter.

"Ok, Vera. What in Merlin's name are you doing in here? Two, Remus, you are that weak that Vera could push you off the bed by just hitting it? Three, James put a shirt on!" Sirus ordered. He disappeared into the bathroom as I tried to apologize to Remus.

"Oh Sirus, will she send me a howler?" I was so scared! Public humiliation just because I didn't get into Slytherin.

"Oh." He looked at me calmly. "Come on, let's go down and talk about the consequences of being a Black in Gryffindor." He led me out the door into the Common Room and I hoped that I didn't regret making it in here.

We talked for what felt like hours and hours. Granted I was still afraid of dying a very painful death at the hands of my parents, Sirus was here. I knew he would protect me forever, so why should I worry?

When I finally returned to the dorms, the excitement of Hogwarts was calming down. I finally met the rest of my dormmates.

"Hey everyone, I'm Vera Black." I waved as I walked in.

"Well you already know me, but that's Selene Roberts Alice Prewitt, and Rochelle Silvers." Adele explained. I smile briefly and fell into bed with my normal clothes still on.

"Girls, I have a feelings this will be a really long seven years." I sighed.

_**So yeah here is Chapter 2. I know I quickly introduced Selene, Alice, Rochelle, and Adele, but I'll do a character description in the next chapter. So I am posting pictures of how I imagine all of them to look, like when they are older you know? So take a look on my profile!**_


	3. The Staring Just Won't Stop

Private Property of Vera Black

_**Hello readers,**_  
_**I have read a lot of stories about James' sister or Remus' sister falling in love with Sirius Black. And I definitely love them, I just think Sirius having a little sister will be an excellent twist. I could not for the life of me find a better nickname for Sirius and Regulus, but I refuse to resort to the popular ones, Reg/Reggie/Siri. Just ew. By the way, everything that looks like it's familiar, I assure you, it probably came from JK Rowling. I probably only own 15% of the characters.**_  
_**By the way, Pandora is a genius! It just played one of my favorite songs! Moving on...**_

_**AHH! Guys, I feel so special! Thanks for all the fantasmic reviews!**_

_**Jessica682: Definitely more is going to be awesome! I will try to write more and more, but school just happens to be my terrible number one priority! So I'm super sorry that I write so infrequently!**_

_**MidnightSapphire15: Thanks for reviewing! Lily will arrive, once classes start of course. Lily/James will definitely happen, along with Sirius/OC, but I'm making that a little more side note. I believe that Lily can't always be best friends with the girls the Marauders like. Lily doesn't really like Vera much yet, but later on, when Vera warms up to James, she'll probably help him get her and yeah. **_

_**KittyRin: (I'll add this to Chapter 2 with the rest of the Prologue comments, I just want you to see it) Thanks! I'm glad you think the story is interesting! Vera is awesome, I love her character too. I'm modeling her after my bestest bestest friend, who probably would think I'm a nerd for writing stories for here, but oh well. **_

_**Your Chapter 2 review: I definitely love criticism, (as long as it's not hateful). I actually don't know what flame is? I'm glad you think the story has potential. I'll definitely fix up the tense mistakes (as soon as I find them...I tend to now be so leaned towards writing the story, that I forget to fix up grammar, and I apologize!) Thanks, I love replying to reviews, I mean I feel so HONORED that I get reviews, so obviously, I just have to let you all know that I appreciate it like crazy! **_

_**angelvan105: Hey, I updated, hurray! Yeah, I was debating putting her into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor...but I don't know, I just felt like she should be with her brother you know? Ah, yes you will find many differences between Regulus and Vera, but tell me all readers, why else did Regulus go against Voldemort? Why because he had his awesome sister Vera by his side! I'm thinking that they just might stay "friends" even if they are rivals. Yeah, her family might hate her, but who knows, will she be disowned too? AH! Flattery to the max! Someone thinks I'm talented! And a wonderful author! (now I can die in peace) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**_

_**dancingtothebeatles: You're not an idiot! It happens! I'm one of the most unobservant people that my friends (and everyone who knows me) has like ever met. So yeah, no worries! Now, action is starting now! I would never want to bore you guys! I was getting in descriptions and blah blah boring stuff. Here comes the good stuff, Marauder pranks and fights. Maybe even a confrontation between the twins? Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Paperclipgal1728: Thanks for reviewing. What was that about potato salad? I don't remember writing anything about food? *checks story* Nope! Anywho, I'm going to make Sirius sound so so amazing, I love him a lot! So yeah, expect chivalry and protectiveness from Sirius! (and comic relief)**_

_**I thinks that's it? *tears* Darn, I'm done reviewing already? *scrolls up* Shoot, I wrote a lot, sorry! Don't want to bore you all, but lastly, to the people who favorited/ alerts-ed me (the author) or my story. Truly love you all!**_

_**Paperclipgal1728, VampLover10, vampiregirlwithredeyes, WishFishKitty, PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW (heck yeah!), Dani-Dani-Dani, WorldOfMagic711, angelvan105, KittyRin, MidnightSapphire15, **__**BookwormSars,**_ _**Katie-Tails123, **__**Jessica682, and she who reads13.**_

_***Deep Breath* Woah, I'm exhausted! But don't worry, I'll still write. Onward!**_

* * *

During Lunch

"Vera! Vera! Vera!" I groaned and turned over again.

"Get off me, I was dreaming of being with my cousins back home." I whined as my blanket was pulled off.

"Don't make us dump a bucket of water on you, because I know how to!" Rochelle threatened. I bolted out of bed, water and I…we aren't good friends.

"Finally! Come on, we are going to be late to our first breakfast!" Selene pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Why? Why does the morning have to be so early? I have an idea! LET'S TAKE NIGHT CLASSES! What do you think guys? We can sleep all day, and then take classes at night!" I suggested, jumping up and down.

"Let's think about it...NO!" Alice actually looked around as if pretending to start a vote. How rude. Why are we friends again?

I glanced over at everyone, everyone else was dressed. So I skipped over to the bathroom and then ran out in five minutes, dressed and ready.

"How did you do that so fast? I mean it took me half an hour!" Selene whined.

"I have two brothers. And even though we each have our own bathrooms, I still woke up at the same time they did so I got used to having to get ready really fast. It's a guy thing, you know, not taking a thousand hours getting ready." I told them as I hopped off the stairs.

It was unnerving, leaving the safety of my Gryffindor tower. People were staring, and whispering. I knew that Sirus would do something about it, and that it would stop one day. But it sucked because I knew all these people were disappointed in me. I never understood how one house could change everything.

"Hey, we know that our Vera is gorgeous, but no need to stare people!" Adele called. My face turned bright red! Did she have to do that? They all laughed though and the staring stopped.

"Thanks…I think?" Wow, I guess I didn't really need Sirus to protect me anymore, I had friends to save me now.

* * *

Lucky for me, everyone's attention was diverted to start-of-the-year-Marauder-Prank. Wait, I didn't tell you about that did I? Oops…

_Everyone was staring, the Slytherins were glaring…yeah I'm done rhyming. It just wasn't fair that everyone was judging. Picture his face, picture Sirus' face and take a very deep breath. I saw James whisper something to him and he nodded. Suddenly, there were fireworks in that magical fake sky. Everyone looked up to see, "Welcome to Gryffindor little sis!" Way to make this worse Sirus. _

_I glared at him and he just smiled and laughed. Unfortunately, I didn't have anyone to sit next to, so I was stuck sitting next to those idiots. I watched as Adele, the girl who sat with me on the boat, got into Gryffindor to, so I waved her over._

"_Zabini, Macy." Professor McGonagall called. My throat clogged up. She had flooed in late with her brother because they were touring the United States, and missed the train. My best friend looked at me with such sadness. Gosh, I screwed up everything coming here. The hat sat there for only a minute before screaming, "Slytherin!" I knew that would happen. Even if she wasn't as blood status crazy, she was still very worthy of that house. I closed my eyes, knowing that he would be next and perhaps the look in his eyes wouldn't be the same. _

"_Zabini, Sawyer." He walked up and sat on the chair, looking determined. The hat took only less than a second before screaming, "Slytherin!" Sirus glanced at me with pity. Of course. Sawyer looked around as he walked to his house table, and met my eyes. Regret was not something I expected. I thought he would hate me, considering everything. He just looked regretful, at least he didn't hate me right?_

_After sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up and proved how…weird he was. "There is a time for speeches, and there is a time for eating. I believe now is the time for the latter. So with these words it's time to eat! Bubbles! Goggles! Tootles!" He waved his hands and suddenly the tables were full of food. Strange, strange, strange man. _

_The food here was great! There was everything I could have ever wanted to eat at a Christmas Dinner. It was so filling, but according to my mother, you are not supposed to eat so much if you want to be tall and thin. I watched as my disgusting excuse of a brother stuffed his face with all the food that he could reach. _

"_Sirus, do you lack manners? That's vomit-inducing!" I scolded. _

"_My manners disappear at that Front Gate, sis. You don't have to starve yourself anymore Vera, it's bad for you!" Sirus was all about breaking rules. _

_Well, if he says so. I took a piece of that mouthwatering pastry I just saw, it tasted amazing. Tiramisu was always a guilty pleasure of mine. I'd probably have to go out and run every day if I wanted to maintain my weight, otherwise mother would murder me. _

_It wasn't until after dinner was over that the teachers took a breath of relief. They were expecting "The Marauders" to play a prank on the school. Little did they know…_

"_Now that we have all eaten, it's time for some important reminders. Keep curfew, meaning no walking the halls after hours. Finally there is a reason why it's called the Forbidden Forest; students aren't allowed to go there without professors! So prefects, please escort the First Years to their designated towers. Goodnight!" the Headmaster announced. _

_As the doors opened though, I noticed a movement next to me. I watched as Sirus and his crew waved their wands and whispered a really long spell. When the doors finally opened, everyone gasped in shock. _

_The entire school was filled with giant tubes, each leading to Merlin knows where. Not only were we going to get lost anyways, but now we had to deal with this? _

"_Don't worry Vera, we'll show you how to get back!" James chuckled, probably noticing my expression of horror. Adele grabbed my hand, hoping not to get lost. Shouldn't Dumbledore be angry? Or at least he should fix this nonsense! He was smiling! Merlin, what is wrong with this man? He looked so amused, and he wasn't doing anything to fix this predicament. Great, now I was probably going to get lost. I mean how long would my brother's friends pity me and show me the way out. _

"_You better not get us even more lost or leave us in the middle of nowhere!" I threatened. They looked amused. Oh how I wanted to wipe their cocky grins off their faces!_

* * *

So yeah, at twelve o'clock, the tubes disappeared and the returning students finally found their way back. I felt bad for the lost First Years, but Rochelle and Selene were lost in the middle of some random classroom, and they were transported to the Common Room.

People still stared when my friends and I walked to the Gryffindor table and Relus had purposely chosen to sit on the side of the table that would face away from ours so he wouldn't have to see me. He can't ignore me! I'm his twin sister for Merlin's sake. Macy and Sawyer were sitting across him. They gave me a smile before returning to their conversations.

"Quit flirting Vera and eat, it's your first day of classes!" Sirus teased.

"Oh? Little Vera has a crush on someone?" James mocked. Oh, I did not want to have this conversation with Sirus and his friends!

"Who is it?" Adele asked.

"Sawyer Zabini is my fiancé…" I admitted.

_**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry about that, it was necessary. Sorry for posting late as well! Hope you enjoyed that surprise! I promise, I'll work harder to update faster! I just have AP Testing and Driver's Ed to do! Sorry! By the way, the idea for the tubes around school prank, ALL CREDIT GOES TO STARWATCHER12. She gave the idea to me for my other story, but I thought I'd use it here instead. **_

_**So I am posting pictures of how I imagine all of them to look, like when they are older you know? So take a look on my profile! I'm adding pictures of Sawyer and Macy too! I know I said I would do a character description this chapter, and I will in the next one! It'll tell you more about all the characters too!**_


	4. The First Day

Private Property of Vera Black

_**Hello readers,**_  
_**I have read a lot of stories about James' sister or Remus' sister falling in love with Sirius Black. And I definitely love them, I just think Sirius having a little sister will be an excellent twist. I could not for the life of me find a better nickname for Sirius and Regulus, but I refuse to resort to the popular ones, Reg/Reggie/Siri. Just ew. By the way, everything that looks like it's familiar, I assure you, it probably came from JK Rowling. I probably only own 15% of the characters. **_

_**I should do my homework…or study for my AP test…oh well!**_

_**IMPORTANT AN!**__** Ok so in one of my reviews, there was some confusion with the time stuff from Chapter 3. Here's a quick explanation:**_

_**1. Vera is writing in her journal during lunch. **_

_**2. She starts off talking about how she's going to breakfast. **_

_**3. In the italics, she remembers to talk about the Marauder's prank. The prank occurs during the Welcoming Feast the night before, meaning that Sorting is not over yet. That's why she randomly mentions her best friends, Macy and Sawyer Zabini's sorting into Slytherin. **_

_**4. Then I have a line and un-italics meaning she is now going back to breakfast time. **_

_**I hope that clears things up!**_

* * *

_**Now to the reviews! (Only 4? I am hurt! Come on please? It gives me the motivation to write! I know you all are reading it! Please take a second just to say like…thanks for updating? Or even a…your story sucks! I don't mind, anything!)**_

_**angelvan105: Thanks for reviewing! It's a real self-esteem boost when people tell me I rock and I'm super, so THANKS!**__** Yeah, I knew everyone was going to freak out about that. But it was necessary to the overall plot, so all will be revealed in time. I'm going to have her explain all about her "engagement" to the Marauders and all her friends, so no worries. **_

_**Love Your Story: thanks, I'm glad you love my story! As you will see Regulus will confront Vera. And I will explain all about Sawyer/Vera in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Jessica682: Gosh, I'm so glad you reviewed! Yeah fiancé at 11! I'll explain it in this chapter, it's not as creepy as it sounds, I promise. Yes, as you can see, I am writing more!**_

_**Dancingtothebeatles: Thanks for asking for a clear up on time! I'm so grateful for that! I have a tendency to write like that a lot. I mean, it sounds all good to me because I know what's going on, but you guys obviously don't know what's going through my mind as I'm writing. So, if you read the IMPORTANT AN! That should clear everything up (hopefully…) Memory problems? Oh gosh me too!**__** I have a memory of a gold fish, short term memory loss, and a tendency to forget things. I mean seriously this girl comes up to me and I have no idea who she is, but apparently we had this hour long conversation at a party once! Scary scary stuff…ok that is sooo not important! Back to Vera! Finally, I will try to submit this today, April 25, but it probably won't happen…I'm super excited about this chapter too! Ooh, I love replying to reviewers, it makes me feel so special that people actually take the time to review; I mean that is why I review other stories all the time. So replying makes me feel like I'm actually going to have a conversation with you all! Like I'm not wasting time writing this stuff up there! Ok…anywho! I'm glad that you want to do it too! I would love to read your stories, they sound interesting…but they are rated K+ and I have a thing against reading anything that isn't rated T. So yeah. That's all for now folks…(joke?) **_

_** Ok so lastly, thanks to all alerts/favorites:**_

_**Hanonmm, **__**'-Magical Moonshine-', and SMUSH04, **_

_**Onward!**_

* * *

"Pardon me?" James asked; eyebrows had been raised as high as was possible. Sirus looked furious.

"Vera! Why the hell did you have to tell everyone that? Now my friends are going to think I'm crazy! Don't you realize that it's supposed to be our ultra top secret?" he nearly screamed. But no worries, I'm used to it. He's got a rude temper, but you know what he's not allowed to yell at me like that, in public!

"SIRUS ORION BLACK! Just because you are older than me, doesn't give you the right to yell at me in public! Are we clear? Now, you have been going all 'my friends will last a life time. James is my best friend ever!' Well you know what? If you are sure that your friends won't tell anyone and I'm pretty sure my friends won't tell anyone either." I was pissed off as you can see.

"Oh…yeah I promise I won't tell anyone, I'm sure no one else will either." Adele swore.

"Fine, but let me tell the story Vera!" Sirus demanded. I guess, I'll let him…I have a tendency to say more than I should and I'm bad with the whole telling stories part. Usually I'll drift off and with Sawyer yeah, very hard to concentrate. I nodded in agreement.

"My mother and Mrs. Zabini were best friends ever since they met at St. Mungo's. Everyone at the hospital was so surprised that there could possibly be two sets of twins in one year! It was crazy how close they could become so fast. That meant that we spent time with them together like all the time. They were like a nuisance to me and the rest of our family. One set of twins is bad enough, let alone two!

Now, don't get me wrong, they aren't officially engaged, nor is he her 'fiancé'. They are just promised to each other. We aren't even supposed to know!" Sirus began.

_**Last year flashback**_

_I love Mrs. Zabini, she's the only one who didn't give me grief about not making it in to Slytherin. She married a purebood Ravenclaw and knew not to be biased. When Mother would get really angry, she was the one who would calm her down. _

_So last year, Macy and Sawyer spent the winter holidays with us like they always do. It was Christmas Eve so obviously we weren't asleep, but the parents thought we were. Our fathers had already gone to bed, but Mother and Mrs. Zabini were still up and talking about a wedding. We got curious so we snuck downstairs and hid in the kitchen which is connected to the living room. I still have their conversation memorized._

"_Walburga, I honestly cannot wait for our children to grow up! All our hopes and dreams rely on the fate of Sawyer and Vera. Merlin, they are close! Much closer than I could have ever imagined." Mrs. Zabini commented. _

"_Oh please, why won't you take my suggestion? If you allow Regulus…" Mother began but Mrs. Zabini cut her off. _

"_In this time and age, many would think it is a very strange match dear, it's ridiculous to even think about it. Twins with twins? Preposterous!" Now we were really confused. Lucky for us, our Mothers are big talkers. _

"_It doesn't matter what happens in this time and age. Regulus and Macy are the perfect couple!" Mother argued. That's when we realized the saying 'ignorance is bliss' is actually true. _

* * *

"So yeah, Vera's being overdramatic, we aren't even sure if they'd force them to get married!" Sirus explained.

"Wow, he's cute!" Rochelle commented. I just glared.

"It's not that Vera, I'm a little worried about this. Everyone knows that people date a lot at Hogwarts and it's pretty much where you meet your one true love. Maybe not now, but he's going to get to the dating age. It's not like he can avoid all the girls who throw themselves at him!" Selene warned.

"Oh relax; I don't even think we care much about it anyways. I mean why else would we be able to act like nothing every happened and have no awkwardness." I reassured them. Honestly, if he wanted to date, I didn't mind. I think?

"Well what did he say when you talked about it?" Alice asked.

"Well…we didn't really talk about it…They all even left us alone, but I made a joke about how ignorance is bliss and we just moved on from there." They never really explained why they simultaneously slapped their foreheads. Oh well!

* * *

"Moving on, Vera it's your first day of classes. Are you excited? The course may be rigorous, but it'll be fine after a while!" This was actually the first time Remus talked to me. Sirus snorted.

"First, this what you're going to talk about during breakfast? Second, hard for her? You have to be joking. She practically tutored me in Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Potions. Poor girl just doesn't have the talent for Herbology or History of Magic." Ok, way to steal my thunder!

"I do not suck at those, I just think History of Magic is boring!" I complained. Just looking at the book gave me a headache.

"I think I would have thought you were abnormal if you liked it Vera. Thank Merlin you aren't! I mean considering…Sawyer Zabini? Really?" James joked. Oh great, I regret mentioning it at all.

"Well, oh shoot! We're late. Merlin, get up guys!" Remus looked flustered as we finally looked around us. The entire hall was empty. We were so engrossed in our own world we had forgotten all about class.

"Well we have Transfiguration next. How do we even get there?" I begged. I was already late, I couldn't get lost too!

"Get up, we'll get you there as fast as we can, I know a shortcut!" Sirus called, shoving a bagel in his mouth before sprinting out.

"Wait guys, I don't want to be all red and sweaty on my first day!" Adele whined as the boys moved really fast, us struggling to keep up.

So we got there just as Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to talk. I never for sure Sirus was going to get yelled at now, he would be much later than us.

"We…uh got lost. Sorry Professor!" I stuttered. Everyone was laughing at us. Great, now we will be remembered as the stupid First Years who got lost and were late.

"Tardiness is not allowed. Today I will make an exception because it is your first. Make a note of it to leave early in order to have spare time to find your classes." She looked stern, well at least we didn't lose points. Sirus told me Gryffindor almost lost because his friends kept losing points. Thank Merlin their Quidditch team was good.

I like Quidditch, it's fun actually. I'm not that good, I actually suck because Mother doesn't let me practice much since I'm a "young lady" now. At least I can fly though. I heard a cough and came back to the present. Professor McGonagall was motioning for me to take a seat. We were sitting in double pairs and Rochelle, Adele, Selene, and Alice (I will now proceed to call them SARA, it's too difficult to name them all) were already at a table. You have got to be kidding me!

I glared at them and looked around. Macy patted the seat next to her. I gave her the most grateful glance I could. Until I sat down of course, Relus and Sawyer we at that table too. Lovely, a Slytherin confrontation was just what I needed.

"Now that we are all seated, I'll have you know that a few of you will be moving. I encourage inter-house friendships so as you read my list of expectations and syllabus, I will be moving you." Professor McGonagall got a lot of protest from that. She flicked her wand and the stack of papers on her desk fell gracefully right in front of us.

"So, hey guys. How's life?" I attempted to start a conversation. Relus refused to acknowledge me and Sawyer just smiled.

"Oh Vera! I miss you so much! I didn't even get the chance to talk to you about America! Oh I was hoping we could have been roommates! How's Gryffindor? I hope you aren't feeling too lonely? I'm sure it's really different. I hear a lot of your friends are Muggleborn. That's interesting, I bet they are really out of it. SO! America, oh it was…" Macy started on her rant and when she starts, there is no stopping her. Except Professor McGonagall of course.

"Miss Zabini, would you like me to move you? It looks like your table is fine, but if you want, I would gladly switch you into another table." Wow, she's mean.

"No not at all Professor. We were just about to start reading!" she had that innocent, please forgive me look on her face and apparently the stern Professor McGonagall wasn't able to ignore it.

"Very well Miss Zabini, but if I hear so much as another word about anything that doesn't relate to this class, I will move you." She threatened, before breaking up the SARA group. Switching Selene and Rochelle with two Slytherin boys wasn't exactly smart. One of them glared at her. Great, scary people!

"So anyways, I want you to know that even though we aren't in the same house we are still best friends forever right?" Macy whispered.

"Of course we are Macy! How could you ever think otherwise?" I reassured her. Wow, that was a relief, I was scared that they were going to hate me. That was when something nudged my foot. "Ow Macy, what's that for?"

"Oops, I was trying to signal Sawyer discreetly…that was a fail!" she giggled. Sometimes I wondered how we could possibly be the same age.

"Macy, I don't need you to 'signal' me to do anything! Vera doesn't need to be told that we will always be best friends. She knows it perfectly well, considering…" he hinted. Oh no, he does not get to hint anything! Not now, we could have talked about it that day, but we didn't. I refuse to have this conversation or hinting at the conversation in the middle of class!

"Considering what Sawyer?" Relus sneered. Woah, what's up with him?

"Considering we've been best friends since we were born! What else would we be considering?" I could feel the tension in the air. That's it, Relus is angry that Macy and Sawyer are so okay with the whole Gryffindor thing.

"Now, class is almost over so I will collect these. There will be a test on it at our next class, so be prepared. Have a wonderful first day." Professor McGonagall told us. All our faces mirrored horror.

"Shoot, we should have actually read the thing!" Macy began frantically freaking out as we packed up. As we were leaving, I knew this was my chance to confront my pathetic excuse of a brother.

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys later, I would like to speak with you Relus." I pulled him aside.

"I'm busy! I have to get to my next class!" he pushed me off.

"What is your problem Relus? You weren't this mad when Sirus made Gryffindor!" I just didn't get it. How could he be so mean?

"You are supposed to be in the same house as ME. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is in there? Do you not remember that group of people that Mother speaks so highly of and Sirus hates? Well I have to deal with them alone, without my only sister. You left me! How could you be so selfish? Mother and Father are going to be so disappointed in you because I sure am!" Relus looked like he was going to cry. What had they done to him in one day?

"Relus, wait!" he started walking away. Oh I don't think so! "You've got Sawyer and Macy, you'll be fine!" he cut me off almost immediately.

"Vera you can't tell anyone, especially not Sirus. Last night, I was trying to find the bathrooms. I accidentally walked in on their meeting. They were talking about killing someone Vera! Really killing someone, like it was nothing at all! They saw me and made me swear an unbreakable vow that I wouldn't tell any adults." He whispered as he dragged me into some random corridor.

"Well apparently, you just couldn't keep your mouth shut. We're going to have to teach you a lesson now aren't we?" Someone called. I grabbed Relus' hand and started running before I realized that we were completely surrounded.

_**Yeah I just did what you thought I did. Some action in the next chapter. You get to know all about it, when you review! Reviews will get me to update immediately after testing! So what do you think? What is a better way to express how you feel than by reviewing! Use your freedom of speech! Let me know if you like/hate/suggest something!**_


	5. The Terrible Truth

Private Property of Vera Black

_**Hello readers,**_  
_**I have read a lot of stories about James' sister or Remus' sister falling in love with Sirius Black. And I definitely love them, I just think Sirius having a little sister will be an excellent twist. I could not for the life of me find a better nickname for Sirius and Regulus, but I refuse to resort to the popular ones, Reg/Reggie/Siri. Just ew. By the way, everything that looks like it's familiar, I assure you, it probably came from JK Rowling. I probably only own 15% of the characters.**_

_**I'M SUPER SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU GUYS FOR SO SO LONG!**_

_**Ok so, yeah, cliffhanger! It was fun to write that!**_

_**SUPER IMPORTANT A/N:**_  
_**Now some of you must be wondering, five chapters and only a two-line legitimate conversation with Remus? What kinda of Remus/OC story is this? Well, you see, it's coming, I promise, right now it's just a little weird for her to be thinking about dating, she's eleven for crying out loud! So, don't worry it'll come…eventually….**_

_**Dear faithful reviewers,**_

_**Why can't there be more people like you?**_

_**Sincerely, a depressed writer.**_

_**Dancingtothebeatles: genius words, ahh! I am flattered! If you read the SUPER **__**IMPORTANT A/N:**_ _** to know all about Remus/Vera. I'll have moments; I swear I am one of the most cheesiest romantics to walk to earth. So, when they do come, it'll be so ridiculous! I'm writing as fast as I can, I promise! And Macy and Sawyer will always have an important role in her life. I mean I think it's ridiculous that Sirius never mentioned any Slytherin friends. I mean I know there's rivalries, and trust me Macy, Sawyer, and Vera are not living in Utopia, but he could at least have acquaintances! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**angelvan105: LOL! No I am not laughing at you, I am laughing with you! You called Vera Veela twice (I don't think the Blacks are related to Veelas…until Fleur but that is through marriage and technically Teddy is a long way from being a Black so…) Thanks for calling my chapter fantastic!**_

_**Update fast: I know, it was a little anti-climactic, especially with the whole, this is my fiancé part. Oh well, it'll happen. I mean, they are only eleven, I don't think they would have any house tensions yet. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**SAWYERVERA MACYREGULUS: you know, that actually happened in a wedding scene in the Gilmore Girls, it's gross to me at least. I don't know I was reserving Regulus for someone else. Plus Macy has great things awaiting her! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**HOW CAN YOU CLIFFHANGER: I didn't think it was all that bad of a cliffhanger…Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**vamplover10: Interesting name! And even more interesting review… I it? I'm hoping it means you meant to say I love it? :)**_

_**To the favoriters and alerters: HeirofGryffindor16 (cool name!), klutz5637, SMUSH04, Felix the Phoenix, SakuraKiss234, LuckedClover, and 3AllTimeLowLover3**_  
_**I'm super sorry that I didn't update in forever, it's just my grades were in need of very serious attention, and now I'm JUST finished with finals so, I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY!**_

_**Onward!**_

Before Dinner  
"I knew it was a bad idea to let him go like that! Our vow just wasn't specific enough." One of them sounded really angry. They were all wearing black masks.

"Get the girl, that's the only way we'll get anything out of this boy!" I froze. Oh please no! Someone grabbed me from behind and pointed their wand at my head.

"Now, you know we'll kill her, so do exactly as I say, understand?" the guy behind me threatened before jabbing his wand in my head. I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could even make a noise he slapped his hand over my mouth. Gloves, fantastic, I couldn't even bite his hand!

"I'll do anything, just let Vera go! Please!" Relus begged. No, that's a disgrace my brother does NOT beg.

"Aw is the little Black boy scared? Here's the deal, you make another unbreakable vow, we let you all go. Clear?" the guy didn't make it seem like we had a choice.  
Relus looked terrified. I couldn't let this happen to him. How could I be so helpless? How could _we_ be so helpless? We were Blacks for Merlin's sake. If only there was a way to get Sirus here. 

Oh I couldn't let Relus make that vow, we were only eleven, I don't even want to know what those trolls want.

"I'll do and say whatever, just let her go!" Relus demanded. I shook my head viciously. There is no way that I could stop him! He was forced to wrap his arm around jerk number 2 while number 3 held a wand out.

"Answer my questions correctly, and you will be saved. Give the wrong answer and you're little sister here will not make it. Will you swear to never tell another soul about this encounter?" he asked rudely.

"I do." Relus looked regretful.

"Will you swear to make sure that girl doesn't tell a soul about this encounter?" darn it, I hoped he would have forgotten about me. Now if I told someone, it would make Relus break this horrifying vow.

"I do." Relus spit out through his teeth. We were losing loopholes.

"Finally, will you swear to join the Dark Lord when you become of age?" I gasped. Then shuddered. I had heard of that man and what he did. It was sick and Sirus told me it was a load of crap. Relus didn't have a choice…

"I…do." Relus whispered. That was the last thing I heard because, oh genius me decided to faint.

I turned over and fell off an unfamiliar bed with a thud. Ouch.

"Vera!" Sirus called reaching out to haul me up. I looked around. Where was I? The bed was much smaller than I was used to.

"Where am I?" I asked still confused.

"Welcome to the Hospital Wing. Trust me, after you graduate, this place will become another home to you. Now will you kindly explain what could have possibly made you hit your head like that? Regulus won't tell me!" Sirus looked so worried. I knew I could trust him. Maybe if Relus didn't know that I was telling him, it wouldn't break the vow.

"Well I was talking to Relus when…" I was cut off by a sudden, loud argument.

"What more do you want Madame Pomfrey? I told you the truth. She slipped and fell and hit her head. "Why would I lie to you? Vera's my baby sister."

"No she is most definitely not. I'm older, meaning that you are my baby brother!" I argued. I was totally a big girl. 

"Ok shut up, you guys are both my baby siblings so shut up and tell me what happened!" Sirus ordered sternly. How rude!

"Fine, so I feel guilty really. I was a little angry with Vera for the whole Gryffindor thing so I was ignoring her. She's not as fast as me, so in an attempt to catch up, she tripped on something." Relus told them.

"Because clearly when Vera trips, she trips _backwards_, leading her to bang the _back_ of her head. This still doesn't make sense. Your class was over an hour ago! What took so long?" Sirus was finding the flaws in this seemingly perfect story. When did Relus learn to lie so well?

"Well we did sit down and talk a bit. I got Relus angry a lot so he kept getting up and storming off. That's why it took so long. I'm assuming, it took a while for Relus to find this Hospital Wing as well, I mean this place is gigantic! And I _was_ falling forwards! Relus just caught me and pulled me up too fast. I lost balance and then fell _backwards_. It was an accident." I defended, looking Sirus in the eye. I guess lying came naturally...

"Fine, fine, I'll believe you for now. Anyways, I have to go, have fun and try not to get hurt again. Please?" Sirus begged. We reassured him before I was finally done with the stupid cross-examination. Then I was released.

"Thanks Vera. Just...please don't tell! I'm not sure what will happen if you do. I don't think I want to know. Just, just let it go please?" Relus pleaded.

"No way, there has to be a way to break this, to get rid of it. We'll look! I hear there is a huge library in here, we'll look it all up. I won't let you join _him_." I swore.

"Maybe it won't be such a bad thing." he whispered. My jaw dropped. What in the name of Merlin...?

"You must be joking? They KILL people Relus! KILL THEM! Are you mad?" I tried to knock some sense back into him. He just shook his head and left.

After Dinner

"So, how was your first day of classes?" Remus asked me the second I stopped by to say good night to Sirus. My stomache flip flopped. Hmm, that must be all the food I've been eating!

"Fantastic, I get to sit next to my friends every day in Transfiguration and there's a test tomorrow on something that I didn't even pay attention to. I just love school." My voice was sarcastic, but for some reason, I couldn't look right at him as I spoke. James raised an eyebrow, so I pretended I was just looking at the fireplace.

"It's no problem really, I can give you my notes from last year." Remus reassured me. How nice!

"Oh thanks!" I was ultimately grateful. I should send them over to Macy too, she'd need it along with Sawyer and ridiculous Relus. Remus got up and started walking to his room while I stood there awkwardly.

"Well come on! You've been to the boy's dormitory before, there's no reason to not help me find it!" Remus called before heading up the stairs. This time Sirus raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged, he wasn't _my_ friend, it was all on Sirus!

So I slowly went up the stairs and into the room to find a large box titled _Transfiguration: First Year_ out in the middle of the room.

"Did you keep _everything_ in here?" I asked, the naturally curious girl I am.

"Well OWLS are supposed to be on _everything_ so I plan on keeping all of my notes. All the papers in here are ordered by date, so this shouldn't be that bad." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He sifted through all the papers as I stared in awe. How was he _not_ in Ravenclaw?

"Don't take this the wrong way, can I ask you a question?" He turned around.

"Go ahead, I don't mind." He replied, before looking back at the giant box. The first day of school was all the way at the bottom, so it was taking time.

"Are you Muggle born?" Yeah okay, I'm genuinely curious! Do you have a problem with that? He spun, looking utterly in shock. I just went from Sirus' quiet, shy little sister to this rude nosy girl. Oh well...

"Actually no. My father is a pureblood and my mother is Muggle born. Why do you ask?" he looked suspicious.

"It's just, I've never seen anyone who, being a wizard, would sift through a giant pile of papers when he could just..._accio transfiguration paper_. I mean, why do it the hard way?" I laughed at the look on his face, it was as if I was some undercover purist who was trying to sell him out to the world.

"Well if I had just _accio-ed_ the paper, we wouldn't be having this pleasant conversation would we?" I blushed at that. Why was I blushing again? "Besides, just because we have magic doesn't mean that we can't do things just for the sake of doing it. Magic might make our life easier, but where's the fun in that? Would you rather, for example, make your own snowman? You could use a freezing charm and then enlarge the balls of ice, then levitate three of them and make a snowman. But where's the fun in that?" he gave me a knowing smile.

Was this guy really only a year older than me? He seemed wise enough to be...uhh I can't think of an age he could be wise enough to be actually. Oh well. With that, he led me back down to the Common Room. Sirus and James looked surprised, we must have been up there for a while.

"What took so long? You could have just summoned it!" James looked suspicious. Must people keep giving me that stare?

"Remus was lecturing me about how we should enjoy life by sometimes doing things by hand. Something about making a snowman is more fun that using magic to make a perfect one. I don't know, I'm off to bed. Thanks again for the notes, I have to send a copy of these to Macy. Wait...I don't know how to!" I looked to Sirus for help.

He quickly muttered a spell and suddenly there were two copies of notes. I looked at him in awe. Granted, I could understand spells and everything in theory, but practical spells still blew my mind away. I know, strange to hear something like that coming from a pureblood.

"Oh thanks! Goodnight!" I called, finally being able to go upstairs.

"Don't mind Remus, he lectures _everyone_! And when I say _everyone_ I mean it! I bet if Old Dumblydore did something wrong, Remus would correct him with a lecture on why it was wrong and how to fix it." James bragged. I laughed before climbing up the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked looking inquisitive.

"I needed notes from the Transfiguration lesson. Remus let me borrow his." I told her as I tied the copy of notes to my owl, Aphrodite's leg. Yes, I named my gorgeous owl after the Goddess of Love. It's just that it fit her so well.

"You get a kitten AND an owl? That is absolutely not fair!" Rochelle complained.

"Yeah well...you guys can use Aphrodite sometimes if you need. I don't mind!" I felt guilty, all this time I was just so used to being around money, I never realized that a galleon meant a lot more than I had been brought up to believe.

"That's really sweet Vera, you guys can use Minnie anytime you want too!" Selene offered.

"Minnie, like Minnie Mouse?" Adele gasped.

"Yeah, have you been to Disneyland?" Selene asked.

"What's Disneyland? And who's Minnie Mouse?" Alice and I asked at the same time. We laughed hysterically for a while before allowing them to answer.

"Yes I've been, I love Disneyland! It's the happiest place on earth, how have you all _not_ been?" Adele was in shock.

"You are forgetting that my parents hate Muggles, so anything that remotely looks unmagical is off limits." I sighed, unhappy that I missed out on something that seemed so fun.

"My parents would let me go, but they don't know the first thing about Muggles, so they don't have time to learn it all. So, yeah I never got the chance to go either. How did you know about it Selene?" Alice asked.

"I have this secret friend...my pureblood loving parents never even knew about him. He's a Muggle and just recently he visited the States. He told me all about it." Selene looked mischievously at us. I'm sure the Roberts would not be thrilled to find out about _that_.

"What's his name?" Rochelle asked abruptly. I looked back to Rochelle, she never told us whether or not she had been to Disneyland. I was about to voice my question when Alice shook her head furiously at me. What was that about?

"His name is Henry." She told us in a tone that left no room for jokes, even if we wanted to. Too bad, it would have been fun to tease her about Henry.

After Transfiguration Test

Yeah the test wasn't all that bad. The main thing I didn't finish was the conversation Alice and I had when we woke up early (what a coincidence) and decided to wait in the Common Room.

_"So why couldn't I ask Rochelle if she had been to Disneyland?" I asked, truly interested. _

_"I had been so tactless, we should have ended that conversation way earlier. I should have known better. Why else do you think she changed the subject? Oh you might not have noticed that. Hmm, well if you hadn't known, Rochelle and I have been best friends since our older siblings met at Hogwarts three years ago. We owled each other because Rochelle lived in the States and I lived here. Her parents still wanted Andrew, her older brother, to go to school here. They lived in California, so her family would got to Disneyland _all the time_! She's muggle born you see. Her parents wanted the both of them to go to Hogwarts because out of all the Headmasters that talked to them, Dumbledore seemed to be the most trustworthy. Anyways, every holiday he would fly home in this Muggle invention called the airplane, it's so cool, it flies! We would drop him off and then he would literally fly home! But last year, the plane suddenly stopped flying and fell into the ocean. No one survived. Ever since then, her family moved to London so they could start over." Alice was crying all throughout the story. _

Is it fair that people have to die like this? One person, one boy died and it ruined the lives of three people, and Alice's family too. I can't even imagine how his friends and professors must have felt. How can people willingly kill someone knowing that it'll affect so many people? I won't allow it, I won't let those Death Eaters get away with it. And I will most definitely never let Relus join them. I'll do whatever it takes to stop them.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this extra super super long chapter. It'll perhaps allow you guys to forgive me for taking so long? Hopefully...? Anywho, let me know what you think. I know, it went from like an Unbreakable Vow to like Disneyland, to like Rochelle's brother. Oh, I hope you enjoyed that little tiny Remus/Vera moment. I'll make sure to add one every chapter to appease you all. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. The Plan

Private Property of Vera Black

_**Hello readers,**_  
_**I have read a lot of stories about James' sister or Remus' sister falling in love with Sirius Black. And I definitely love them, I just think Sirius having a little sister will be an excellent twist. I could not for the life of me find a better nickname for Sirius and Regulus, but I refuse to resort to the popular ones, Reg/Reggie/Siri. Just ew. By the way, everything that looks like it's familiar, I assure you, it probably came from JK Rowling. I probably only own 15% of the characters.**_  
_**  
I know I've been MIA, but to be fair, I was visiting family up north and they insisted that I not get the wi-fi password, because I was "there to visit them, not the internet". I just got back, and I'm ready to write so here you go!**_

_**IMPORTANT! THERE IS A TIME JUMP IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

_**Thanks to my reviewers ~**_  
_**dancingtothebeatles: Thank you for the enthusiasm! Makes me feel loved. Oh you wait, there's more! Oh the drama, oh the romance, oh the tragedy! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Update faster: Um...thanks I will? Yeah, I know it shouldn't be Vera/Sawyer, I promise you will see the Remus/Vera , I promise! I know, I hated that Regulus became a Death Eater, so I thought let's make it seem better! Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**To my Story Alerts and Favorites: Jumpingshrimp, CAEHLALYHN, ILoveLuke98 (you made me favorite author, thanks!), and MaraudersLiveOnAsAnimagus**_

_**If you want, I put up some pictures of how I imagined everyone on my profile, so take a look!**_  
_**Now, onward!**_

* * *

**(Present Time, Like Sirius from Order of the Phoenix)**

_Sirius looked at the diary in shock. Regulus hadn't willingly joined the Death Eaters? For the most part at least. That's impossible, but it does make sense. No wonder Regulus "backed out". Hopefully he was able to go with a fight. _

_That would mean that everything Vera did made sense...She didn't actually betray us, she was just trying to save him. Sirius flipped through each diary, trying to find the right one. The one that would finally give him the answers on why she suffered that miserable fate. Perhaps it wasn't his fault that she died so young..._

* * *

_**Summer before Fifth Year:**_

"Regulus! Druella requires that you be there to set up Bellatrix's engagement party!" Mother called up the stairs. Relus groaned.

"What does Bella see in that Rodolphus dude? He's a pig!" he complained.

"Why aren't you helping too Sirus?" I asked realizing that he was, in fact, still in his pyjamas.

"I had a spat with Rodolphus at the last party and as 'punishment' I don't get to set up." he snorted.

"I'm ready Mother!" Relus called, walking down the grand staircase.

"So Sirus, what did you get on your OWLs?" I asked, curiously. They arrived this morning. Mother and Father were the first ones to open it and were quite pleased. They were so happy that they bought him a new broomstick, the Stardust 2000. It was sleek and beautiful and I was soo jealous. I joined the team in my second year and I played chaser for Gryffindor.

"Here, look for yourself." He handed me the parchment proudly.

_OWL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E), Acceptable (A)_  
_Fail Grades: Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Troll (T)_

_Sirus Orion Black has achieved:_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Potions: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_History of Magic: O_

"No way Sirus! All O's? How is that fair? You didn't study for even a day!" I demanded. "Did you cheat?" I asked.

"Of course not! Do you doubt the Sirius Black? I'm offended!" he put on an insulted face. At that moment, Regina, Mother's owl swooped in and dropped a red envelop on Sirus' lap. "Oh no..."

I giggled as I watched him try to rip up the envelope to no avail. "Just open it Sirus, the longer you wait, the louder it gets!" he looked terrified. Slowly, he used the letter opener and opened it to hear a booming and furious voice.

_SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU CHARM THE CARD TO SAY RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE IS A PRAT! I'M FACING THE WORST HUMILIATION FROM MY SISTER RIGHT NOW AND YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED FOR THIS YOU FOOL! _

_DO YOU THINK THIS IS JUST A GAME? NOW I MUST ACTUALLY GIVE UP A FEW OF MY MOST PRIZED FAMILY HEIRLOOMS TO APPEASE HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT SAVING THEM FOR MY UNGRATEFUL CHILDREN? YOU WAIT, OH YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET HOME!_it yelled before shredding itself up.

"Sirus, must you always try to infuriate the family?" I asked.

"What is life without fun. Lestrange should know what kind of family he is marrying into." he replied, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Mother's not going to keep letting you off easy!" I warned, worried about him. She always punished him. Relus and I had no idea what she was capable of.

"That's why I was thinking...Vera, I want to run away." he told me quietly.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Life is bad but it didn't mean that we should just give up!"

"I want you to come with me Vera! If I leave, she'll turn you into a pureblood loving freak! I know she will, please come with me!" he begged. I was in shock, how could I leave?

"How can we survive on our own Sirus? If we leave, we'll be cut off from our inheritance! And what about Relus? We can't all go!" I don't think he gave much though into this at all.

"We'll stay at the Potters! I've taken you there before, we have more than enough room to live there! As for Regulus, he won't want to come. He loves all this pureblood crap." he told me bitterly.

"Live off someone else? Sirus are you listening to yourself?" I was shocked, he wanted someone else to pay for everything?

"Technically, we are family! James' mom, used to be Dorea Black! That means that we're just living with family. There's no need to feel guilty about it!" Sirus exclaimed as if he was trying to convince himself, not me!

"Maybe you could stay there Sirus, because he's your best friend, but what about me? What am I supposed to do with myself? I can't stay at their house, I've only seen them once! And I can't impose on my other friends, that's just rude Sirus! Listen to me! Wait until you're of age, one more year! Then you can take your inheritance and use it to buy us an apartment or something?" I compromised.

"No Vera, I can't stay here for another day! I'm leaving tomorrow, and you are coming with me." He told me in a voice of finality.

"But Relus..." I whispered, already crying. He couldn't leave! I still wasn't able to find a way out of the Unbreakable Vow so he had to stay here. If he left, it would seem as a rebellion against the vow and might kill him. But I couldn't stay here without Sirus, Mother would put me on lock down. I sighed. "Fine, I'll leave with you."

"I need you to find a way to convince mother not to disown you Vera. I know she'll blast me off the family tree, but you can't let her do the same to you." as he asked me to think, a plan formed in my head.

"Perfect, I know exactly what to do. I'll play the only daughter card." I told him mischievously. Well of course I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I'm the sister of a Marauder for Merlin's sake!

* * *

That night, Relus and I sat on the balcony with the door closed. We both knew that Mother was probably punishing him for losing her prized tea set and whatever else she used to calm Aunt Druella down.

"He always comes back bruised. Vera promise me that you'll never do anything that will make Mother and Father hurt you like that." Relus was truly concerned about my well being and here I was plotting to leave this house forever.

"I promise!" I reassured him just as Sirus opened the door. His face, like expected was bruised and he looked like it hurt to move, let alone walk. "Oh Sirus, when you know she'll hurt you why do you play games?" I asked before running into my medicine cabinet to find herbs and potions I kept hidden to help Sirus.

While Relus was folding up the sleeping bags we were on, Sirus muttered quietly, "Bring all that with you just in case." I didn't want to think about a time where we would need it but I listened anyways.

"Regulus! Vera! Come say good night to your Mother!" Father called. I finished choosing which potions he'd need before shoving them into his hands and hurrying down the stairs behind Relus. They didn't like to be kept waiting.

Relus said good night first and quickly whereas I walked slowly, entering the room after he left. He raised his eyebrows at my pace before shrugging and heading upstairs.

"Mother, I need to have a private discussion with you." I whispered, knowing that she would kick Father out. As he left I curtsied and told him Good Night.

"What is the matter Vera?" she asked curiously. The only time I ever asked to speak with her privately was when I thought I was dying from blood loss. When I told her, it must have been the first time I had ever made her laugh.

"Do you think Sirus will run away?" I asked her stoically, hoping my face wouldn't betray my emotions.

Mother sighed unhappily. "I'm afraid he will soon, or for a fact the day he becomes of age." her eyes looked suspiciously shiny.

"Mother if he leaves, I must go with him." I told her calmly. My insides were screaming, danger, are you suicidal? Yet I needed to put a mask over my emotions, a Black mask.

"That is absurd, of course you will not!" she ordered coldly.

"Mother I have to be able to convince him back to our ways, how else will he remember? If he is off on his own, tarnishing the Black name he will be fine and happy. If he is off with me, he will think twice before even considering spoiling the Black name. I will bring him back if he leaves. He may be crazy enough to believe he can make a living for himself, but with me, he'll need the money." I told her slowly, emphasizing each way I could save the Black name.

"How will I face the world if two of my Gryffindor children leave me at once?" she demanded, spitting out the word Gryffindor. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Hmm...

"I swear Mother I will attend every social engagement you need me to be seen at. I will keep up the appearance that though I'm not living with my mother, I'm still respectable Black as she has taught me to be." I hoped that little compliment would sway her.

"Why should I believe you will? How do I know that freedom will not get to your head?" she caught on quite fast. Great, how am I supposed to convince her?

"I'm in love with Sawyer, I would like to marry him." I blurted before thinking. Oh no! Why did I just admit that?

She smiled proudly, I could tell this was the best thing to say. I blushed deep red and looked down at my toes. "No need to feel embarrassed, that's quite alright. A good thing in fact! I can't wait to tell Serenity!" Oh no! She looked at my horrified face and laughed once again. Wow, I made my mother laugh twice! "Don't worry Vera, I'll let her know not to tell him yet."

"Thank you mother." I was still blushing...ugh I couldn't even tell my friends this and here I am blurting out my feelings to my mother.

"Well Vera, I'm convinced I say we have a deal. Anything else?" she asked.

"I think that we should pretend to argue about me leaving Mother. What about if, when I say, 'I'M LEAVING WITH SIRUS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DISOWN ME!' you say, 'THE ONLY REASON I'M NOT DISOWNING YOU IS BECAUSE YOU ARE MY ONLY DAUGHTER! YOU WILL BE FORCED TO ATTEND EVERY SOCIAL ENGAGEMENT YOU ARE INVITED TO OR ELSE REGULUS WILL FEEL MY WRATH!' then I will say, 'NO, DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE MOTHER DON'T HURT RELUS! I'LL GO TO YOUR PARTIES, JUST PROTECT HIM!' and then we will leave." I could see a glint of amusement in her eyes before she cleared her throat.

"Alright, you should be glad you are my only daughter, or you would be punished for telling me what to say!" she told me. I knew it was an empty threat. My parents had a soft spot when it came to me. "Now, off to bed. Good Night." she said sternly. I mumbled something before running upstairs to tell Sirus.

_** Suspense! You get to know all about it, when you review! Reviews will get me to update soon! So what do you think? What is a better way to express how you feel than by reviewing! Use your freedom of speech! Let me know if you like/hate/suggest something!**_

_**BY THE WAY! No, I'm not making Walburga Black seem nice, only for the present Vera, I assure you she's still a bitch who ruined Sirius' life!**_


	7. The Decision

Private Property of Vera Black

**Hello readers,**  
**I have read a lot of stories about James' sister or Remus' sister falling in love with Sirius Black. And I definitely love them, I just think Sirius having a little sister will be an excellent twist. I could not for the life of me find a better nickname for Sirius and Regulus, but I refuse to resort to the popular ones, Reg/Reggie/Siri. Just ew. By the way, everything that looks like it's familiar, I assure you, it probably came from JK Rowling. I probably only own 15% of the characters.**

**If you want, I put up some pictures of how I imagined everyone on my profile, so take a look!**

**See, aren't I making it all up to you? I'm posting two chapters at once! Without waiting for reviewers! Now, onward!**

* * *

**Second Day of the Summer: aka Day When Everything Changed**

"I've had enough of your childish games, you are attending Bellatrix's wedding and you will be polite!" Mother commanded.

"NO way! I'm tired of your social engagements. Bella is blind to want to marry that idiot! I will not go to their wedding and pretend to be okay with it! We all know exactly why she's marrying him!" Sirus exclaimed. Oh no, here we go again.

"Oh no, enlighten us! Please tell us why she's marrying into the Lestrange family?" Father asked condescendingly.

"We all know she just wants to continue being a Death -" before Sirus could continue, there was a loud smack. Relus and I winced as we hear it from the stairs.

"Don't you dare accuse your cousin of anything. Either way, she is fighting for a good cause. We need to get rid of those mudbloods. Those lying scum claim they have magical blood!" Mother snorted.

"They aren't scum! They are magical! Lily Evans is top in our year and she's muggle born!" Sirus defended. I should be defending their name too, Adele is my best friend and she was muggle born too.

"You are allowing a filthy mudblood to be above you? What with your grades, I highly doubt that." Father was obviously oblivious.

"She's taking way more classes than I could ever dream of and getting all Outstandings!" he told them proudly.

"I don't like your tone! That's it, Orion put a silencing spell on the sitting room!" Mother demanded. She's going to punish him!

"No way, I'm done here! I'm sick of you and your stupid punishments! I'm leaving!" Sirus told them as he stormed up the stairs. "VERA! You are coming with me! I can't leave you here with these prejudiced, blinded, arrogant parents!"

"Sirus..." I whispered. I'm not ready for this. I want to say. I'm a coward, the sorting hat lied. I can't defy my parents like you

"Vera! You are crazy to even think of it! You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised you wouldn't make them mad!" Relus' face was hurt as if I beat him up and left him to die. That's practically true though...I was leaving him to face the humiliation, the terror.

"I'm sorry Relus, I know you can't come. I swear on anything you ask me to that I'll still help you! I won't leave you to their Death Eaters!" I begged.

"You'll leave me? Vera, you'll actually leave me? Me, your twin brother, your best friend? In favor of what? Living in the streets? You'll be disowned! You won't get a single knut out of your inheritance! All will be lost! You swore on anything that Gryffindor wouldn't change you from my best friend. You lied Vera, it's made you blind and rash!" he was just trying to scared me. I took a deep breath and tried not to hear the words he was saying, the words that brought me doubt.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE! IF YOU LEAVE WE'LL DISOWN YOU! YOU'LL BE PENNILESS!" Father roared with anger.

"Penniless is better than living here! Anything is better than living here!" Sirus calmed down, he already grabbed his things and shrunk his trunk. He quickly hid them in his pockets so they wouldn't force him to leave empty handed.

"Vera where do you think you are going?" Father looked surprised. I glanced at Mother, she obviously didn't tell him the plan. Oops?

"I'M LEAVING WITH SIRUS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DISOWN ME!" I told them, making sure my voice was emotionless.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE -" Father began but Mother cut him off.

"Fine go, suffer the consequences of your stupidity. You seem to love the thrill don't you, need to experience it all. You stupid Gryffindors! YOU THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE ON YOUR OWN? FRATERNIZING WITH HALF BLOODS, WEREWOLVES, BLOOD TRAITING SCUM, AND MUDBLOODS? YOU ARE WRONG! VERA! YOU WANT TO LEAVE US? FINE! BE AFRAID OF WHAT WE'LL DO TO REGULUS!" she yelled, furious that she had to see this day.

"Not Relus, please! ANYTHING! I'll do ANYTHING, just don't hurt him!" I pleaded frantically, hoping Father and Relus bought it.

"ANYTHING YOU SAY? FINE YOU WILL BE FORVED TO ATTEND EVERY SOCIAL ENGAGEMENT YOU ARE INVITED ONLY REASON I'M NOT DISOWNING YOU IS BECAUSE YOU ARE MY ONLY DAUGHTER! IF YOU DON'T COME, REGULUS WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

"Walburga!" Father's voice boomed. He didn't believe in deals, he probably just wanted to kill us both.

"NO! Please don't hurt him Mother! I swear I'll go to every party, just please don't hurt him!" I blocked Relus from view. He took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Perhaps he would find it in himself to forgive me after all.

"Vera don't be stupid! You can't possibly agree to this!" Sirus was pretending to be shocked.

"Well if that's all! I'm leaving I don't care what anyone says!" I screamed, running to the fireplace. Sirus stole a lot of floo powder beforehand so with one last look around, I spoke loud clear, "The Leaky Cauldron!" I hate floo powder.

We decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron first then floo to the Potters so they couldn't follow us. I took a deep breath and moved back to the fire place. "Potter Manor!" I called again, feeling my heart break as I realized I'd never go home again.

* * *

I must have blacked out once I arrived because I could feel a soft pillow under my head and voices whispering. "Sirus!" I gasped, opening my eyes.

"Vera...he's not here! What are you doing here?" James asked curiously. Oh no! Sirus isn't here? How long had I been out? He was probably being tortured!

"What time is it? Why isn't he here? How long have I been asleep?" I asked quickly, finally noticing a beautiful women with auburn hair and blue eyes looking worriedly at me. Ah Mrs. Potter.

"Half an hour. Vera -" James began but I sprung out of the couch. Oh no! Half an hour! I seized his shirt in my hands.

"Cloak, where's your cloak?" I emphasized it as much as possible, knowing that Mrs. Potter was not informed of James' secret weapon. Mr. Potter made him promise not to tell otherwise she'd have a fit.

"What...oh!" he looked at me quizzically, but I pulled his arm and ran. He finally realized the danger Sirus was probably in and lead me to his room. "Here!" He handed me the cloak and followed me out. I raced towards the fireplace when comprehension finally dawned on him. "NO VERA!" he tried to call but I was already in.

"12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!" I shouted, quickly covering myself with his invisibility cloak. My heart was racing with fear, they wouldn't...kill him right?

"Sirus! Sirus!" I called, seeing everyone still in the drawing room. Oh no, he was covered in blood. Relus turned around and I smiled at him. He kept looking around until I remembered I was invisible. "Relus," I whispered, "If you have any ounce of love for him, make them leave him here. If he doesn't get help, he'll die!" I begged, hoping he'd find pity, a conscience.

"Mother, Father, let's leave him awhile in his pain. We can return and resume after a break. Perhaps it'll give him time to think it all over?" Relus suggested boldy. At first I was afraid they would get angry, but they must have been exhausted as well. My parents are scum! How dare they hurt my poor Sirus! My big brother!

As soon as they were out of sight, I grabbed him and with the help of Relus, fit him in the fireplace. "Potter Manor!" I yelled, hoping those pieces of trash heard us leave. Relus ran up the stairs quickly before they could reach the door and blame him. By then we were already gone...

_**Ta da! I know, you were hoping for Vera/Remus! I promise, it'll be in the next chapter! You get to know all about it, when you review! Reviews will get me to update immediately! So what do you think? What is a better way to express how you feel than by reviewing! Use your freedom of speech! Let me know if you like/hate/suggest something!**_


	8. The Three Year Coma

Private Property of Vera Black

_**Hello readers,**_  
_**I have read a lot of stories about James' sister or Remus' sister falling in love with Sirius Black. And I definitely love them, I just think Sirius having a little sister will be an excellent twist. I could not for the life of me find a better nickname for Sirius and Regulus, but I refuse to resort to the popular ones, Reg/Reggie/Siri. Just ew. By the way, everything that looks like it's familiar, I assure you, it probably came from JK Rowling. I probably only own 15% of the characters.**_

_**If you want, I put up some pictures of how I imagined everyone on my profile, so take a look!**_

_**Go ahead, hate me, I deserve it! God, I'm so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to totally disappear like that! School is just awful. I should have listened when they said not to underestimate the pain of junior year...I know, it's been almost a year, I really didn't mean to abandon you like that!**_

* * *

_**OMG: aka, Selena Roberts ohhh that's so cool! Thanks, I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**LaeZ Nena: I'm sorry about the maturity actingness...it's kinda necessary when she's at home you know? Her parents are freaky, so she plays the little daughter act to get what she wants. With Sirius, she was genuinely afraid of everything, so it was like returning to childhood for her. The little sister makes her big brother protect her, you know? I promise, at school and at James' house, she is a lot less childish! Thank you for reviewing! You will see many more Remus/Vera moments! (I love writing them!)**_

_**Queer King stephen: Why thank you, I hope people agree that the story is pretty good...thanks for reviewing!**_

_**HRLKittycat: Thank you! I'm sorry I'm updating so late, school and all, but I will keep writing it, I promise! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**So, alerters and favoriters, thanks: **__**BookWorm2534, skele-grow, .Nicoleta, .17, ImafrikinNinja, Queer King stephen, meglit7, HRLKittycat, and Ogden writer.**_

_**And here we go...**_

* * *

**Still the summer except now at James Potter's house...awkward...**

"Vera, please come down and eat, Sirius will be fine. James is with him too." Mrs. Potter was talking to a girl who couldn't hear, eat, sleep, talk, or function. I just stared at him, hoping he'd wake up.

It has been three days now. We have had multiple healers from St. Mungo's try to understand the situation, but it's not that easy. Heck, they don't understand what abuse my brother could have suffered, physically and mentally.

"Vera, I will drag you down if you don't move." James threatened. But I knew he wouldn't. It was just an empty threat.

"She's still up here?" It was Remus this time. "Has she eaten anything?"

"No, she won't move. I don't know what to do Moony! I've never dealt with distressed girls before!" James tried to make a joke. It was definitely not funny...

"Hold on, I have an idea." I could hear Remus running down the stairs. I will not eat, will not eat!

"Vera, look Sirius is going to wake up and murder us if you starve. Do you see yourself right now? He WILL wake up, there is no doubt about that. But how is starving yourself going to help?" James tried again.

I ignored him. Guilt tripping, as if Mrs. Potter hadn't already tried that.

"I brought you hot chocolate Vera. That's all, just drink it. It'll give you energy. There are tiny little marshmallows inside, see look!" Remus tilted the mug in front of my face.

I could smell the peppermint chocolate flavor. He's good. But I will not eat. I will not drink. I will not succumb to the amazing scent of peppermint chocolate!

"Vera...one sip. Please? For Sirius? He'll kill us, I assure you, he will! If not for your sake, do it for mine? I like being alive!" Remus tried again. Well...it did smell good...and it would only be a sip. No, I can't! "I have whipped cream!" He shook the can and sprayed it in the mug. Oh Merlin, it looks good!

"One sip?" I whispered.

"Only one sip!" James reassured me. I took the mug and took a tiny sip. Warmth spread through me, and it wasn't long before I finished the entire mug.

"For your sake." I told Remus before staring at the wall again.

Sirus did not wake up that day or the next day, even that week. They tried cures for a Draught of Living Death, poisons, and everything. The Healers claimed he needed some sort of 'mental cleansing'. Well thought out plan you got there bro, remember how you said it won't be awkward because we are related to Dorthea Black? Uh, well, she's like far far far related to us. And last time I checked, it is definitely awkward.

"Ok Vera, I brought in the reinforcements. I completely give up." James called.

"Vera! How could you do this to yourself?" Adele scolded, tugging at my arm.

"Oh Merlin, you smell like crap! Take a shower woman!" Is this really the time? And _woman_? Seriously? Oh, Sirus would have made a joke about that...tears flowed freely down my face as I stared at his frozen body.

"Oh Vera, don't do this to yourself. This is torture." Selene walked in as well. Reinforcements? Did they really need to call in the whole gang?

"Vera, for the love of Merlin, look at yourself in the mirror!" Alice cried. Hello! Brother at his deathbed! I don't give a flying crap about my image.

"Vera, I understand what you're going through right now. But this is not the way to deal." Rochelle spoke softly in broken voice. Whenever something so much as reminded her of her brother, she adopted this tone. According to her, it helped control her tears. "Come on, get up. Do you have any idea how angry he'll be? He'll think that you are crazy. And dare I say it, a little creepy?" she always tried to make a lame joke.

"Come on, let's at least give you a shower." Adele lifted me up and I sighed with resignation. "Take me to the bathroom Potter. This place is huge!" she sure knew her manners.

"Alright, it's right through here." he replied. I was thrown into the shower, which was quite large, and blasted with cold water before I realized I was all alone. Ew, I do smell like a dying cat.

Speaking of cats, I must have left Buttercup at home, or at least what used to be my home. I sincerely hope that Relus was taking good care of it.

Oh Relus, Poor, poor Relus. He's all alone dealing with the worst kind of repercussions. Right now, everyone we know is trash talking us and he has to pretend to hate Sirus.

Though, I'm sure he doesn't have to pretend too much. Sirus has ruined his life. If only all three of us could be brainless robots. Our parents would be thrilled and we wouldn't have to deal with all this.

I took the longest shower ever, must have spent two hours in there before the girls banged through the door to ensure I wasn't trying to drown myself or anything. "Come on, get out of here. Don't you think it's _rude_ to be wasting someone else's water?"

The girls loved teasing me about my overuse of the word rude. To be fair, I was raised to be a princess with the most pretentious manners. Talking with your mouthful, interrupting people's conversations, making people feel uncomfortable by talking about how sexy their fiancé is (okay just me, but whatever), are few of many times these girls have shown rudeness.

"Okay, okay I'm getting out. But will you leave please? Go eat something, I'm going to change." I called. After wrapping myself in a towel, which by the way was sooo soft, I realized that my clothes were in Sirus' room.

Ah, well, I'm sure James is showing the girls around. I waltzed into his room, humming my current favorite song, If I Die Young. I know, it's morbid, but current circumstances call for a certain level of morbidness. (is that even a word?)

I was rummaging through my bags when I heard a strangled cough. Oh crap, was Sirus awake? I spun around so fast, my towel slipped. Merlin! I grabbed it quickly, but I'm sure I flashed him.

OH MERLIN, IT'S NOT SIRUS! IT WAS REMUS! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM WHEN I WALKED IN! HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD DID I MISS HIM! OH MERLIN I JUST FLASHED REMUS!

His face was bright red and he was stuttering. "Oh- Ver-a I was just- um- I was vis-visiting." I pulled my towel tightly around me.

"Oh...tha-that's nice." That's nice? Really Vera? Really?

"What in the name of MERLIN is going on here?" James walked in with SARA! Oh crap!

"I DIDN'T SEE -" we spoke over each other. "YEAH I DIDN'T KNOW -" The girls squealed when they realized I was only wearing a towel. James tried calling everyone's attention, but in the end he just started yelling too.

"For the love of god, can't a guy get any peace in here?" SIRUS IS AWAKE! OH THANK YOU MERLIN! OH THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU! I didn't realize I was shouting until Sirus turned to me and gasped. "Vera! WHY WOULD YOU - WHAT ARE YOU - MERLIN! MOONY! PRONGS! TURN AROUND!" he looked horrified. "Vera, put some clothes on!" he ordered calmly. "I sleep for a couple of hours and _this_ happens? And what are you girls even doing here?" He smirked. "As if I need any more squealing groupies."

"Oh shut up, Sirius." Alice called.

"As if _we_ would _ever_ fall that low." Rochelle giggled. Oh, I'm pretty sure she already has. Ew!

"Vera, would you please go to the bathroom and _put some clothes on_!" he demanded once again.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I replied.

"Now, will someone explain why Vera is wearing a towel in the same room as my best GUY friends?" he asked calmly.

"Well you see, Vera had been sitting by your bed all week." James began.

"So Potter here called us in, you know? Reinforcements." Adele interrupted, smiling at James' glare. "We convinced her to shower. And then, I have no idea what happened."

"I swear to Merlin, I got here five minutes before these guys. I was just reading my Transfiguration textbook when out of nowhere your sister walked in, you know wea-wearing a to-towel." Remus stammered.

"I didn't see him, obviously. I have decency and shame people. Come on." I called from the bathroom.

"So, you and my sister aren't like...I don't know...involved...or anything?" Sirus looked very uncomfortable.

"Yeah! Now that I think about it, Vera didn't eat or drink anything for three days. But then Moony waltzes in and she finishes a whole mug of peppermint hot chocolate." James accused.

"Pr-Prongs. Ho-How could you suggest such a thing?" Remus isn't too good at this now. Merlin, I hope he never goes to court.

"Oh for God's sake Potter. He shoved a mug of amazing smelling, courtesy of your mother, hot chocolate in my face. With whipped cream! Do you think my starving stomach could resist that?" I asked calmly. "Now, I completely believe your earlier comment that you are 'no good with distressed girls'. Please don't ever become a therapist. How could you not think of shoving food in my face?"

"I well...I - I never thought." James sputtered. "I don't have any sisters."

"And Sirus, you know better than to accuse me of such a thing." I scolded before giving him a big hug. "I'm so glad you are alright. I've been so worried."

"Well girls, I think our work here is done. Don't forget Vera, if you ever get sick of these madmen, you can stay with any of us." Alice assured me. The girls muttered their goodbyes before running off.

"Wait, Prongs you said days? How long was I out for?" Sirus was confused. James and I glanced at each other. Ooh, we were thinking the same thing.

"Three years." I told him, walking calmly to the bed. "It's been three years Sirus."

"WHAT? How – three? That's – Merlin, that's crazy." He didn't buy it. "You guys look exactly the same."

"Sirus, you just woke up from a three year coma. Do you really think you can trust your eyesight?" I asked.

"Yeah Padfoot. It's been a hard few years. Going to school without you. Moony made Head Boy but we graduated last year. Vera here just finished her Seventh year. She made Head Girl too, following in Lily's footsteps." James joked.

"What? How? Three years? I don't understand." Sirus looked baffled.

"Oh Padfoot. I know it's hard to believe. But Lily will be able to explain it all to you. She's a Healer in training." Oh no, he needs to stop with this Lily track. Sirus will never believe it.

"Lily huh? Not Evans?" Sirus was starting to catch on.

"Yup. She came around when I arrived heartbroken three years ago." James grinned.

"I _almost_ believed you. _Almost_." Sirus chuckled.

"Oh James, you ruined it. We could have had him thinking it was three years for months!" I exclaimed. "You should know better than to integrate your fantasies with this."

"Fantasy that will come true. I swear to Merlin, this'll be the year." Poor guy looked confident.

"Of course Prongs. Of course she'll change her mind after six years of hating you." Sirus mocked.

"Okay…boy time, I so cannot put up with this. I'm starved and I'm sure you are too. Let me just go get us something to eat." I said. "And I should tell Dorthea."

"Yeah, I have to leave too, my parents will be thrilled to know that you are fully recovered." Remus realized.

I left first, hoping we wouldn't have to be stuck together alone after that awfully embarrassing ordeal. But fate is far too cruel. I got lost immediately and by the time I found the grand staircase, he had caught up.

"Ah, hi again." I said looking at the floor. Oh Merlin, why are there so many stairs? I just hope he doesn't bring it up. Please oh please don't bring it up.

"Ah, so about ear-earlier." Oh Merlin, why? Why? Why? "I didn't get the chance to apologize about ma-making my presence known so-sooner."

"It was my fault too. I should have checked more carefully." Finally! The end of the stairs. "Well I guess I'll see you later…" I called awkwardly.

"Yeah. Bye." He didn't look at me, just ran out the door. Merlin, I can't stand any longer. I sank into the nearest couch with a sigh. Alright, so one of my brother's best friends has now seen me naked. Well this is awkward…

_**I know, I'm awful. And terrible. And mean! I'm sorry that I hadn't updated any time between the entire year. I'm so so sorry! Please don't punish me by not continuing on!**__** So what do you think? What is a better way to express how you feel than by reviewing! Use your freedom of speech! Let me know if you like/hate/suggest something!**_


End file.
